


iPod Shuffle Challenge

by darkangel0410



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Heroes - Fandom, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various fandom drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Space Remix

**No Surprise -Daughtry**

Nyota wasn't surprised when Spock dumped her -as nicely as he was capable of, but being dumped was still being dumped when it came down to it- soon after he accepted the position as Kirk's First Officer; just like it didn't surprise her when he started spending all his free time with him.

 

From the moment Spock had lost his temper and started trying to kill Kirk, she had known that it was the beginning of the end for them. Nothing she had ever done had ever gotten that much of an emotional response from him, no matter what she said or did, she hadn't been able to get even one a tenth of the reaction Kirk forced from him within minutes of starting a fight. The kiss on the transporter pad had been a kiss goodbye; she had known it was the beginning of the end, even if he did survive.

 

No, it was no surprise at all to Nyota when Spock came and told her she had bonded with Kirk; she had been genuinely happy for him and had offered the traditional _ta'al_ to him in congratulations. When Spock's lips had twitched in what -for him- had been as good as a smile, she knew they all had Kirk to thank for the fact that Spock hadn't become an emotionless robot after the death of his mother and the destruction of Vulcan.

 

She knew that Kirk was what was best for him; it was there in Spock's actions and she had accepted that months ago.

 

There were some things that never changed, no matter what reality you were in; a smart women knew when to cut her losses and salvage what she could of her pride and dreams. After all, she was still the Chief Communications Officer aboard the _USS Enterprise_ and as long as she had that, she would be OK.

 

**Mine -Taylor Swift**

The simple fact was that from the time he was born, Jim Kirk had no one he belonged with, no where that he called home. His mother spent his childhood running away from the pain and the ghost of a man that would haunt the rest of her son's life. Sam had followed in their mother's footsteps as soon as he could; leaving his seven year old brother to deal with an abusive alcoholic without a second thought or look to show he might have cared.

 

When he was sixteen, Jim pulled his own disappearing act; leaving a trail of broken hearts and bar fights in his wake. He didn't even try to keep a place of his own, or a relationship, for more then a few months at a time; history had shown him, time and again, that the people might say they cared about you, and places might seem like home, but they always ended up leaving, or changing, the first chance they got.

 

By the time Pike found him in that bar, Jim had stopped even pretending he had anything except a death wish. Drinking until he could barely see and then trying to fight four guys at once was just the latest in a long line of self-inflicted attempts to find a way to end the hollowness that always seemed to be inside of him.

 

He'd been pissed at Pike for months for the way that asshole goaded him into enlisting; daring him like he was still twelve and didn't know better. Except that it had worked and Jim's anger had turned into gratitude as soon as he'd gotten settled in at the Academy.

 

So, he'd still blown through a lot of girlfriends -and boyfriends; never let it be said that Jim Kirk was picky when it came to getting his rocks off- and, sure, the only real relationship he maintained during school was his friendship with Bones, but it was there that he got his first real taste of what home was supposed to feel like.

 

All through the whole _Narada_ incident, all Jim could think was that he was _finally_ in space and that this was where he belonged, this was where his home was. Those final moments working _with_ Spock, instead of _against_ him, gave him a taste of what the other Spock had with his Jim Kirk, and Jim desperately wanted more of it.

 

The relief he felt when Spock stepped onto the bridge was beyond pathetic but Jim was too happy to dwell on it. He ignored Bone's knowing smirk and concentrated on the fact that Spock was here, with him, at last.

 

Almost a year later, when Spock had him pinned to the bed and he heard, _**Mine, t'hy'la. You are mine,**_ in his head and saw Spock's eyes burning with love -for _him_ ; not Jim Kirk, the fuck up from Iowa or Jim Kirk, the hero or Jim Kirk, George Kirk's son, but just _him_ , just Jim- he knew that he had finally found where he belonged; he had finally found home.

 

**Family Portrait -Pink**

The first time Frank hit him, Jimmy had run to the comm and called the police just like his mom had told him to do if someone hurt him.

 

By the time the cops had gotten a hold of his mother and let her talk to Frank, he had told her there was no way he'd ever hit her son, that Jimmy was lying. The bottom result was that his mom had screamed at him for lying to the cops and told him he was grounded until she got back on-planet.

 

The next week when she called to talk to him and asked what happened to him that his face was that bruised, Jimmy remembered what Winona (she would never be his mother again, mothers believed you when you told them your step-father hit you) had done last time he told the truth and so he lied to her; he understood now that she didn't want to know what actually happened, she wanted to hear that everything was perfect -like a family portrait that was shiny and fake and looked good.

 

“It's nothing, I fell down the stairs.”

 

**I Get By -The Beatles**

“Damn it, Jim, this is your fault!” Bones griped as they tried to support the half out of it Vulcan between the two them. “'Have a shot or two of this -there's only a tiny bit of chocolate in it'. If the green blooded hobgoblin throws up on me, you're both dead. Do you understand?”

 

Jim could hear the concern behind his words and he knew that despite all his claims of indifference, Bones actually viewed Spock as friend, thus his words -which Jim had heard directed toward himself more then once. Or twice. Or, hell, even more then a half a dozen times.

 

“Come on, Bones, he was in a terrible mood all day, you saw him,” Jim grunted as Spock decided to try dropping onto his knees because of some flower, “Captain, we must examine this specimen, it looks like a Terran daisy,” and almost sent both his friends sprawling. “It's part of the guy code that we have to help him drink away his problems when they get too bad.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” McCoy said, sighing as they slowly made their way toward the hotel they were staying at for shore leave. “Thank god, he's such an amicable drunk. Could you imagine if he decided to start a fight in this condition?”

 

“We'd be in jail,” Jim winced. “ _Again_. And somehow I doubt Pike would be able to get us out of it this time. Not to mention, I really don't want to get banned from another planet during shore leave.”

 

They walked for a few more feet before Jim spoke again.

 

“I wonder what the Ambassador said to get Spock's panties into such a twist,” Kirk mused, almost falling on his face when Spock suddenly stopped and straightened up.

 

“Jim, I do not wear female undergarments,” Spock informed him, his voice angry. “I am not pleased that you would say something that is so erroneous.”

 

“Even drunk he sounds like a damn computer,” Bones snickered, relieved even if he would rather die then admit it. “It's just an expression, you green blooded bastard.”

 

When Spock didn't say anything, Jim looked at him curiously; it wasn't like Spock to pass up a chance to argue with Bones. Spock was glaring up at the sky and Jim was man enough to admit that if Spock ever directed that glare at him, he would have wet his pants in fear -especially since he knew Spock could back up the threat.

 

After exchanging glances with Bones, Jim tried to get Spock to start moving forward Jim didn't mind helping a friend back to the hotel -and Spock was one of his best, next only to the other man currently helping him drag Spock along- but it was difficult enough to get him back half conscious; trying to carry him while completely unconscious was something that he did not want to even attempt.

 

“My father informed me that he is disappointed in me,” Spock said out of no where; there was a thread of resignation to the words that had never shown up when he was sober, no matter what kind of situation they had gotten into. “My displays of emotion regarding my friendships is 'unseemly for a Vulcan' and I have proven a disappointment to my upbringing.”

 

This time it was Jim who stopped and almost dropped Spock on his face. “Are you fucken shitting me?”

 

“It's just an expression,” McCoy repeated hurriedly when Spock opened his mouth, a confused expression on his face.

 

He exchanged another look with Jim, this one angrier then the last. Spock had never been one for emotional displays; at least not by human standards. There was only a handful of people who knew him well enough to see the wicked humor that was under the layers of Vulcan repression he had going on.

 

It had taken almost two years for McCoy to see that the stick up Spock's ass was just his way of keeping people away from him -evidently, _everyone_ on board the _Enterprise_ had a terrible childhood or some kind of trauma that made them so wary of other people. Or maybe it just seems like it, since he knew, at the very least, that the bridge crew, down to the last person, has never had what you would call a normal anything.

 

As a father himself, Leonard had thought that Ambassador Sarek would have been happy -or whatever the closest thing to happy that those damned Vulcans did- that his youngest son finally had somewhere he belonged. Apparently, he was wrong.

 

“Hey, Spock, you can tell your dad to go fuck off,” Jim told him, his anger buried beneath the forced lightness of his words. Sober, Spock would have picked up on it right away, but right now, he was lucky he was still talking Standard.

 

“None of us are disappointed in you,” he went on, waving a hand to encompass not only him and McCoy, but the rest of the _Enterprise_ crew as well.

 

“Yeah, you're not too bad for a repressed bastard,” Bones threw in and the affection in his voice was impossible to miss.

 

“Don't worry about your dad,” Jim advised as they tried to get Spock moving again. “I know it's hard but just try to ignore him.”

 

“I already have,” Spock answered, his voice tight. “The _Enterprise_ is my home now -and the only family I have left since my mother died.”

 

With that Spock looked at first Jim and then Bones and promptly passed out.

 

“Of course, he has to pass out,” Bones groused but Jim could see the emotion in his eyes. “Better call for some more 'family' to come help us haul his ass back.”

 

“Might be a good idea,” Jim said, grinning as he pulled out his communicator and commed Scotty. “Hey, Scotty, can you grab Sulu and Chekov and come help me and Bones out?”

 

“Aye, Cap'n, did you get the Commander good an' sloshed then?” Scotty asked cheerfully, his words only slightly slurred. Jim could hear voices and music in the backround and Scotty yelling something to someone.

 

“Something like that,” Jim answered, still grinning. “Can you get our location or do I need to give you directions?”

 

“There's no need ta get insultin', Cap'n,” Scotty informed him, his voice sounding like Jim had just accused him of murder. “We'll be there shortly. Scotty out.”

 

“Sorry, Scotty. Kirk out.” Jim put his communicator back in his pocket and waited for the reinforcements to show up.

 

Like Spock, he had found where he belonged and as long as they had their friends, he knew they would both be fine.

 

**Love Story -Taylor Swift**

At the heart of it, it was a love story. Instead of a princess and a prince, there were two princes. They didn't fall in love at first sight -in fact, they couldn't stand each other. They did vanquish the bad guy -who was really just a man grieving for his wife and his planet. When they won the battle, they didn't magically get their happy ending or fall in love.

 

They had to work for their love; every day there were new problems to be faced and conquered and more then once they would look into the face of someone who wouldn't, or _couldn't_ , see that they needed each other.

 

There was no fairy godmother to make problems disappear, just a grumpy doctor who patched them back together again when they got hurt. There were no wicked step-sisters, just a small circle of friends who would become closer to them then any family could be.

 

Neither one of them were perfect, but they were perfect for each other. Despite the constant work and heartache and fear that ruled their lives daily, they knew it was worth it. They knew it was the best thing to happen to either one of them.

 

Because, at the heart of it, it was a love story. And love was always worth fighting for.


	2. Detroit Edition

**1\. Foolish - Benji Madden**

Maybe they were right, Alex thought, sneaking a glance at his best friend. Maybe he should keep his mouth shut. Was it worth losing Chris as a friend for something that might not even work?

But what was the harm in Chris knowing that he had fallen for him? Maybe it was foolish, but it wouldn't hurt their friendship. Alex was suddenly confident of that; Chris was a good friend, more then that, he was a good person. And he wouldn't hold something Alex couldn't help against him.

Alex took a deep breath; he needed to do this. There was no harm in falling foolishly in love with anyone.

"Hey, Chris, I need to tell you something."

**2\. Invincible - Adelita's Way**

They were invincible right now. Finally, after almost four years as a tag team, they had made it, they had won. The TNA Tag Team titles. Chris knew they had never been better and this proved it.

Everyone had told him that dating Alex was a bad idea; that it would break up the team. When they moved in together last year, everyone had been convinced they wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of being in each others pockets 24/7 without a break.

Holding up the title, Chris put his arm around Alex's shoulder, hugging him to his side. Alex grinned at him, his eyes bright. He hugged Chris back and then he ran to the turnbuckle climbing to the second rope to hold the title up for the fans to see.

Chris walked to the opposite corner and climbed up, copying Alex so the fans could see both belts. As one, they jumped down and rolled out of the ring. Titles slung over their shoulders, The Motor City Machine Guns walked up the ramp, the new tag team champions.

Yeah, they were invincible.

**3\. Just Don't Tell Me That - *Nsync**

"Chris, I love you." Alex told the other man, watching him pace around the room. "No, you don't," Chris spit out, turning to face Alex. "You love what we have -the titles. Well, I'm fucken tired of you using me."

Alex took a deep breath. This couldn't be happening; he had been so careful. How had Chris found out? "Chris, I -" "Shut up!" Chris roared, striding across the trashed hotel room until he was in front of Alex.

"Don't tell me you love me; I know it's a fucken lie. Don't worry," Chris sneered, catching the look on Alex's face. "I'm not going to fuck you over on Sunday; I have no intention of letting those little bastards get their hands on our titles.

"You know, I can't help but wonder if we were ever even friends. Or was that just a step on your way to the titles, too?" Without waiting for an answer, Chris strode out the door, slamming it behind him.

Alex was left to try and find an answer to a question he never wanted to be asked.

**4\. Dilemma - Nelly & Kelly Rowland**

"Look, Alex, something is going on," Chris insisted, looking at his best friend and lover. Alex shook his head, chugging the rest of his beer. "No," Alex said desperately. This was only a sometime thing they had. When they were touring and alone, without their girlfriends.

"It's not that kind of thing. It's just supposed to be..." Alex trailed off, shaking his head again. Chris leaned in closer. "I know what it was supposed to be," Chris hissed. "Do you think I'm happy about this? Last night, when I was fucking Jamie, all I could think was that she wasn't as good as you. Not as tight." Chris's voice dropped and he reached under the table to readjust his pants and try to ease the pressure on his dick.

Alex let out a strangled moan, and started banging his head on the table. "Fuck, Chris. I can't - Kristin- Fuck." Chris laid his hand on the back of Alex's head, stopping him from hitting his head off the table again.

"I know how much she means to you, and I would never tell you what to do, Alex. But you need to know I broke up with Jamie." Alex inhaled sharply, lifting his head up to look into Chris's eyes. "I couldn't lie to either one of us any more. This thing that we have? I want..." Chris smiled sadly and finished his beer.

"Well, you know what I want. Let me know when you figure out what you want now." Chris leaned down and brushed a soft kiss against Alex's lips.

Alex did know what Chris wanted; it was the same thing he wanted. The same thing he thought he had with Kristin. Which one was where he wanted to be?

**5\. U Remind Me - Usher**

Alex supposed, on the surface, it was such a stupid thing to worry over. So what if Chris had blue eyes like Sam? Or blonde hair so dark it was almost brown? Or even that they had the same bed head thing going on?

But once in a while, Chris would smile in a certain way and Alex would think 'Sam', and all the pain and drama and sheer stupidity of those days would come crashing back to him, and he would step away from whatever cautious effort he had started with Chris.

He knew it wasn't fair to Chris, that he should just stop and concentrate on their matches and just be friends with Chris. But the problem was that the same things that made him change his mind were the same things that kept catching his eye, and he didn't know how to change it.

Chris called over asking him if he wanted to get a drink after the taping. Alex sighed and agreed. Maybe it would be different tonight.

**6\. Breaking The Habit - Linkin Park**

Chris sat on the floor of the hotel bathroom, a razor blade in one hand and a half empty bottle of Jack next to him. Vaguely, Chris could hear Alex yelling, banging on the bathroom door. Alex never left him alone when he was drinking anything harder than beer.

Alex had seen the faint scars on the inside of Chris's arms, and, despite appearances, Alex was one of the smartest people Chris had ever known. And he never forgot anything. One off hand comment about cutting himself in high school had been enough to make Alex keep an eye on him constantly. And three years ago, after they had been screwed out of the titles, again, Chris had gotten smashed on Jack Daniels. When they had gotten back to the hotel, Chris had stumbled into the bathroom.

He was in there for almost ten minutes when Alex had come to check on him and found him sitting on the toilet, a razor on the sink and blood dripping down his arms. Alex had yelled, stripped Chris down and threw him into the shower. Afterward, when Chris had sobered up a little, Alex had bandaged up his arms and told him exactly why Chris couldn't do that to him again.

They had been together since that night. Chris had never even had the urge to cut himself again, but tonight... They had been informed that they would drop the titles to Gen. Me at the next pay per view. Chris had been so angry that Biscoff and Hogan would make them throw away everything they had worked for to those bastards, that as soon as they were done he had headed for the nearest bar and started pounding down the liquor.

Now, here they were almost three years to the day to the first time they had done this, and Chris was left with a decision to make. Taking a deep breath, he throw the razor across the room and opened the door, falling into Alex's arms.

Alex was saying something, frantically checking Chris's arms, trying to see if there was any blood. "I didn't do it, 'Lex," Chris said, slurring his words. "I changed. I didn't do it." Chris repeated as he passed out.

**7\. He Loves Me, He Loves You Not - Dream**

Alex laughed at the man standing in front of him. He couldn't believe Jeremy was pulling this shit. He finished his beer and got out of his seat.

"Look, Jer, I could've sworn we already had this conversation. Chris is never going to love you," Alex told him, leaning forward until he was inches from Jeremy's face. "He loves me. Understand?" "But he cheated on you!" Jeremy spluttered, unable to get past this simple fact. "With me. And I heard about him and Daniels."

Alex rolled his eyes. "I can't fucken believe I'm having this conversation," he muttered. "I feel like this should be high school and you should have a skirt on.

"I'm only saying this once more before I punch you in the fucken jaw," Alex went on, his voice hard. Jeremy sucked in a breath at the look on Alex's face. "First off, whoever you heard about Chris and Daniels from doesn't know what the fuck they're talking about."

Alex was almost positive that he knew who had been running their mouth and when Alex cornered him, he was going to kick Doug's ass into next week.

"Daniels is too good a friend for Chris to fuck with, and he was with another friend of ours at the time. Secondly, I knew about you and Chris, you fucken twat. He called me when he was on his way to your room. In case you're curious, he only went over there 'cause I was stuck in Detroit," Alex informed Jeremy, sneering at the younger man.

"Chris fucks around sometimes, but he's  _ **with**_  me. He loves me, not you. He never spends the night with anyone else, he never sleeps in the same bed with anyone else. Hell, I know for a fact he didn't kiss you, either," Alex taunted Jeremy, knowing he had struck a nerve when Jeremy winced and stepped back.

"Now, I don't know if you're just dumber then you look or if you're just hoping to get Chris to pay more attention to you, but whatever the hell your problem is, it's going to stop now. Leave him the fuck alone. And stop your fucken whining, too. The whole fucken locker room is laughing at you behind your back.

"Trust me when I tell you that letting it go is your best option right now. 'Cause if I have to have this same damn conversation another time, I'm going to get nasty."

Alex turned and made his way back toward the front of the bar where Chris was talking to some of the other guys. Wrapping his arms around Chris's waist and leaning his chin on his shoulder, and when Chris leaned his head against Alex's, he knew that Chris was worth all the other shit that came along with him.

**Bad Things - Jace Everett**

Chris licked his lips, his fangs glinting briefly under the hotel lighting. Alex saw him and grinned, stripping out of his pants before jumping on the bed, kneeling in between the thighs of the human girl lying there.

Alex leaned over, running his fangs over her carotid artery. She moaned, too blissed out to realize what was about to happen. Chris got up, walking across the darkened room until he was standing by the head board, staring down at Alex. Alex raised his head, and with a snarl he lunged at the girls neck, Chris grabbing her wrists and holding them down.

The girl screamed, trying to move, but Alex's weight kept her lower body pinned to the bed and Chris's hands kept her from moving her upper body. Alex pulled back, blood dripping down his chin,his face smeared with it. Rising to his knees, he leaned over, sharing a deep kiss with Chris.

When they both pulled back, Chris licked his lips mixing the girl's blood with the taste that was uniquely Alex's. His eyes black with lust, Alex looked down at the girl who was only moaning weakly now.

"Bad things, Chris," he murmured, his gaze going back to his mate's. "Very bad things." Chris smirked and leaning further down, he lapped at the wound in the girls neck, like cat with a saucer of milk. "Only with you, babe." Chris said, his voice husky with love and blood lust, sharing another kiss with Alex. But it was far from the last one of the night.

**I Hate You – Sick Puppies**

Alex threw the lamp across the room, watching with a vicious satisfaction as it crashed into the wall and broke. He fucken hated everything about this week.

He had ended it with Chris, because he didn't need him. But it was tearing at him, seeing Chris talk to AJ; flirting with him. He hated that Chris could reduce him to this. And he hated that Chris could still turn him on, with just a look, a touch in the ring while they were supposed to be working.

Shuddering Alex sat on the bed, his hands pulling at his hair. He was supposed to take whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted to and fuck the consequences. But now it looked like the consequences just fucked him.

He grabbed his wallet and after making the key card was in there, he stormed out into the hallway, slamming the door behind him. When he saw Chris standing in the hallway talking to AJ, he just stared for a minute before yelling "I fucken give up!", marching over, grabbing Chris arm and start hauling him back into the hotel room.

Opening the door, he missed the smug look Chris threw AJ and the cheeky grin and wink AJ sent back. Alex shoved Chris into the room and slammed the door shut behind them.

**Sexting – Ludacris**

"Fuck, Alex. Answer the damn phone," Chris muttered, looking over his shoulder for Jamie. He hissed out a breath when his voice mail picked up again.

"Dammit, Alex. Jamie got a hold of my phone and she found those pictures you sent me. Oh, and the video.  _And_ the texts. I told you that was a bad idea. Fucken sexy, but bad. I'm trying to convince her we were drunk. But since there were, like, twenty of them, I don't think she bought it. She's fucken pissed, too. I think she might call Kristen. Fuck, here she comes. See you on Sunday -if I'm still alive.

"Good luck, dude."


	3. E and C: Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick heads up; I refer to Edge and Christian by their real names in this -Adam Copeland and Jay Reso, respectively.

**1\. Picture-Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock**

Adam sighed and put the picture of Jay face down on the night stand. He couldn't stand to look at it any more. He had thought that breaking up when Jay switched to TNA was a good idea; they would never see each other and he didn't want them to end up barely able to even look at each other without fighting.

 

But then he had seen Jay when they were both in NYC and it had hit him just how empty everything was, how colorless things looked without Jay. They had stopped and talked for a few minutes and it felt like his heart had been ripped out when they had to part again.

 

They had been texting back and forth for the past week and suddenly Adam couldn't take any more. He wanted his Angel back and he could only hope that Jay wanted him back as well.

 

Taking a deep breath, he picked up his cell and called Jay. When Jay answered, he stumbled for a second before talking. “Hey, I just- I love you and I want you to come back home.”

 

 

**2\. It's Gonna Be Me-*Nsync**

“You're crazy,” Jay said calmly, turning away from Adam and picking up his duffle. “I'm not going to date you -ever. So, you might as well give it up.” Adam just smirked at Jay, watching him as he walked to the door.

 

“You forget, Jay, I'm your best friend,” Adam said quietly, keeping his eyes on Jay as he paused in the doorway. “I know when you mean something and when you're bullshitting me; I know when you're annoyed and when you're not.

 

“I know when you want to be left alone and I know when you want me closer,” Adam walked up until he was behind Jay. He ran a hand down Jay's back and grinned when he felt the shudder that followed his touch.

 

“I'm serious about this; about us and when you finally realize that? That's when you'll know it's gonna be me and only me.” Adam dropped a kiss on the back of Jay's neck and walked around him and down the hall.

 

**3\. Bad Moon Rising – CCR**

Adam stopped, turning his head as the wind shifted. A feral grin curling his lips, he slowly and methodically stalked his prey. Sneaking up behind Jay, he crouched, waiting until Jay turned around to pounce.

 

He knocked Jay to the ground, pinning him with his body weight. Jay struggled briefly, pushing against Adam's shoulders before Adam grabbed his hands and stretched them over Jay's head, pinning them with one hand and bracing himself over Jay with the other.

 

Leaning down, he stared into Jay's eyes, his own yellow and glowing. “Mine.” He growled, nibbling Jay's jaw before biting down on the fresh bruise already on his neck. “Mine.” Adam repeated when Jay didn't say anything.

 

Jay smiled, his own eyes glowing. “Yours.” He fisted his hands in Adam's long hair, pulling him down for a savage kiss. “Yours.”

 

**4\. The Only Way I Know How To Feel – Boys Like Girls**

Jay sat on the bed, clutching Adam's picture in his hand. A freak accident, a bump landed the wrong way. That's all it took to take Adam away from him. He closed his eyes, breaking out in fresh sobs. He couldn't do it, not without Adam. He refused to.

 

He ignored the pounding on his door; Jeff screaming for him to open up, to talk to him, to do something besides sit there in the dark, day after day thinking about Adam.

 

Jay polished off the whiskey and the last few pain pills he had left over from his surgery and rehab -almost a full bottle; he hated taking pills before this- and then laid down on the bed, closing his eyes.

 

Soon he would be with Adam again; soon he would be happy. His eyes slid closed and when Jeff was able to get in there almost an hour later, there was a small smile still on his face.

 

**5\. Rain Is A Good Thing – Luke Bryan**

“Did I ever tell you I like Florida?” Jay asked Adam as he stood in their backyard; his head tilted back and the rain falling on his face. “Well, that's handy, since we live here.” Adam told him, smiling at Jay.

 

“Seriously,” Jay said, walking over and pulling Adam out into the rain. “We never got rain like this back home.”

 

Since it was true enough, he pulled Jay close and leaned down the half inch or so and kissed him. Maybe Florida was better then Canada for some things.

 

**6\. That Was Her, This Is Me – Dream ft P Diddy and Kain**

Adam looked across the room at his best friend and, more recently, boyfriend. He sighed and stood up, cutting off Jay's tirade. Buried beneath the anger in his eyes, Adam could see fear and pain.

 

“I know what she did to you, Jay,” Adam said quietly, not bothering to yell. He wasn't mad at Jay, he was just tired of the fighting. “I was there, I picked up the pieces and helped put you back together.

 

“I love you. I always have and I always will. I will never do what she did to you. Not ever. You need to think about it and understand: that was her and this is me. Her mistakes aren't mine. When you realize that, when you believe it; come tell me. 'Cause I can't take all this fighting any more.” Adam turned and walked toward the door, intending to go room with Chris for the night.

 

As he went to open the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked into Jay's eyes. “I do believe it, Adam,” Jay said, his voice low. “I'm sorry. I won't do it again; I mean it this time.”

 

Adam pulled Jay into a hug; holding him tight and hoping this would be their last fight about this.

 

**7\. When I'm Gone – 3 Doors Down**

The best thing about Jay isn't his looks; although he was good looking when they were teenagers and, in Adam's opinion, he's only gotten better looking with age.

 

And it's not his sense of humor; even though he can make Adam laugh even when he's in the middle of one his infamous temper tantrums.

 

It's not his body; and, again, Adam thinks Jay's has only gotten better as they got older. And it's not the sex, or Jay's mouth; even though Jay's the best that he's ever had -and, before Jay, Adam was pretty indiscriminate with his 'favors'- and just the thought of Jay's mouth on him is enough to get Adam hard and aching.

 

But all those things aren't the best thing. The best thing about Jay is that he misses Adam when he's gone and love's him when he's here. Jay never let anything get in the way of that simple fact. And that's why Adam's loved him for as long as he has.

 

**8\. Smooth – Escape the Fate**

“I would do anything for him,” Jay slurred, leaning heavily against Chris's side as they made their way back to the hotel. “Anything, Chrissy.” “I know, Jay,” Chris assured him, rolling his eyes. “And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'Chrissy'?” “At least once more.” Jay said, bursting into drunken laughter.

 

Chris rolled his eyes, slowly making his way down the street. Why did he always get stuck taking care of Jay when Adam wasn't here?

 

“He's everything. He's my reason for reason, the step in my groove.” Jay insisted, starting to sing the last song they heard at the bar. Chris gritted his teeth at the noises coming out of his friend's mouth. Oh, he was definitely turning this job over to someone else next time.

 

**9\. Crazy Bitch – Buckcherry**

He knew Adam was crazy. Hell, he grew up with him. He has no excuse for being trapped in this – whatever it is. He knew Adam was crazy; knew he could go off the radar. Not at him; no, for all of Adam's faults, beating up his best friend is not one of them.

 

But brawling with random strangers? Hell, that was a good time waiting to happen. Answering his phone and telling Jay's wife that he couldn't answer the phone 'cause Jay was busy giving him head? That was just freakin' hilarious. Thank God his wife had thought Adam was just messing around.

 

Yeah, he knew Adam was crazy but it hadn't stopped him from starting this and it wasn't going to make him end it.

 

Adam was crazy but he fucked better then anyone Jay had ever known.

 

**10\. Confessions Part II – Usher**

“Listen, Denise, I need to talk to you,” Jay closed his eyes and took a deep breath, knowing this was going to be one of the most painful things he ever did. “I'm going to come home early this week. It's important. I – Bye.”

 

He shut his phone off and tossed it on the nightstand next to the bed. He had to do this; it wasn't fair to either one of them. Jay never should have married her in the first place; but he had honestly never thought it would come to this. Denise was such a sweetheart he didn't want to hurt her, and if it was anyone else he wouldn't even be considering this.

 

The door opened and Adam walked in, he glanced at Jay before sitting next to him. He leaned in for a kiss and Jay met him halfway, losing himself in something he had wanted since he was a teenager.

 

For this, for Adam, he would do this. He would break a sweet girl's heart, he would confess to anything if it meant he would get Adam at the end of it.


	4. Codaisi

**Wake Up Call – Maroon 5**

“Kristen, will you stop it.” Teddy asked desperately, trying to pull on his pants and keep Kristin from attacking Cody at the same time.

 

“Fuck you, Theodore!” Kristen shouted, glaring up at her husband. “I'm gonna kick this stupid fucker's ass and then I'm calling a lawyer!” “Bring it, bitch!” Cody yelled, not even trying to get any clothes on.

 

“I'm not afraid of you, you stupid fag.” Kristen retorted, trying to get past Ted. “Listen, Kristen, please -” “SHUT UP!” Kristen roared, slapping Ted across the face.

 

Well, Ted thought wryly, it's not like I didn't deserve that.

 

“Don't hit him!” Cody screamed, diving at Kristen and slapping her. Kristen growled and tackled Cody to the floor, pulling his hair. Ted watched in disbelief as his wife and boyfriend rolled across the floor, slapping and cursing at each other.

 

Christ, what a fucken way to wake up.

 

 

**All Or Nothing – O-town**

“Am I not worth it, Teddy?” Cody asked, tears running down his face. “Don't, Cody,” Ted whispered, his own eyes filling up.

 

“She's pregnant, Cody. I can't half ass my marriage any more. I love you, Baby Boy. But I have to give this my all.”

 

Cody watched as the only person he had ever loved walked away from him.

 

 

**It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday – Boys II Men**

Cody stood over the grave, looking down at the headstone. He had no flowers in his hand, but he knew Teddy wouldn't have minded; he thought it was stupid to buy something that died in three days.

 

No, Teddy wouldn't have minded that he didn't have flowers, but he'd be pissed that Cody was still mourning him, he wouldn't have wanted Cody to still be alone all this time later. He had wanted Cody to be happy, to find someone else to laugh with, to be happy with. But he couldn't.

 

He looked down at the simple headstone that simply said 'Theodore Marvin DiBiase, Jr. 1982-2011' and underneath it only said 'I love you'.

 

He knew Teddy would want him to move on, but he couldn't. Five years later and it was still too hard to say good bye to yesterday.

 

 

**Faithfully – Journey**

He would always love Cody. Cody had stood by him through everything.

 

When his father had disowned him, Cody had stayed next to him, telling him that they would make it through this.

 

Through brand changes and moving; even when his brother Brett had tried to get Cody into bed, nothing had come between them.

 

And, finally, all these years later Ted knows what Cody had known from the beginning: they are forever, the two of them. All they need is faith.

 

 

**Disease – Matchbox 20**

Really, Cody thought in disgust, really it should be like a fucken disease. He should be able to get emotional chemo or something.

 

He hadn't realized until this morning when he woke up and saw his best friend sleeping in the bed across the room.

 

He was in love with Ted.

 

Every good thing that's ever happened to him is connected to the other man; everything. The first time he talked without that fucken lisp he hated so much, Ted had been there. Ted had taught him how to drive, how to wrestle. Hell, the first time he ever got laid -by a girl, at least- had been in the back of Ted's Mustang when he was visiting him for a few weeks one summer.

 

Every good day had a stain all over it; any time he thought of them, he immediately thought of Ted.

 

Cody stared down into his beer. He told himself that it wouldn't be long until he got over this. People recovered from cancer all the time; surely he could get get over this – this thing.

 

God damn it. Fucken stupid Ted and his disease inducing looks and personality; Cody was going to kick his ass for this.

 

 

**Two Princes – Spin Doctors**

“I know you love me, Teddy,” Cody told the older man, running a hand down his arm; he loved the way Teddy shivered, the goosebumps that covered his skin.

 

“And, yeah, you love her, too. But look at it this way, Teddy: who can you talk to for hours at a time? Who's always been there for you? Who can always make you laugh, no matter how pissed you are?

 

“We're tangled up together, Teddy; for the rest of our lives we're going to be close. You know it as well as I do. The only question is how close.

 

“And I can tell you this: no one's ever going to know you the way I do; no one's ever going to love you the way I do 'cause no one's ever going to know _all_ of you the way that I do. Just like no one is ever going to love me like you do.

 

“So, what it comes down to is simple, really: who do you love more, Teddy? Me or her?”

 

And when Cody put it that way the answer was just as simple as the question.

 

 

**Staplegunned – The Spill Canvas**

They were in the lobby of a hotel the first time Ted saw Cody; really _saw_ Cody. Those full lips of his -that, really, belonged on a girl; those were dick sucking lips if Ted ever saw them- were curved in a smile at something Randy said to him.

 

They went in the elevator and Ted noticed just how blue his best friends eyes were. Sure, he'd known they were blue but not that they were _blue_.

 

They were in their hotel room, getting ready for bed when Ted noticed Cody's back and the curve of his ass when the younger man stretched and then bent over to pick up his jeans off the hotel floor. It was a long night for Ted.

 

They were checking out off the hotel the next morning when Ted decided he wanted Cody to be by his side; he wanted Cody next to him all the time. And if he had to spell it out, even if he had to scream it at Cody; he would make sure his best friend understood how right they would be.

 

 

**You're My Home – Billy Joel**

Sure, they never got to be home for more then a day or two at a time. And, OK, they spent a good fourth of their life either in a car or a train. And, yeah, it didn't look like that was going to change in the near future.

 

But none of that mattered because Cody was his home. It was as simple, and as complicated, as that.

 

**Falling - *Nsync**

Ted was talking to Randy when he heard Cody say something to a girl in his class. They were across the room, and there was music playing but even when he was human Ted's hearing was exceptional. And he heard, very clearly, Cody giggle and say that he thought Ted had a nice ass.

 

He spit out his beer, almost choking. Ignoring Randy's questioning look, Ted stared at Cody; he was aware of the younger man in a way he never had been before. Cody happen to glance at Ted and their gazes caught.

 

He felt like his heart had stopped, like he stopped breathing. Cody was all that mattered in that second and Ted felt the connection between them grow and sharpen. All he wanted was to get out of there and to make Cody his.

 

Ted shoved his beer at Randy and barely had enough reason left to make sure one of the others were there to guard Randy.

 

_**Adam, can you guard Randy?** _

 

_**Go ahead; I got it,**_ the blonde told him, remembering when he had first been mated to Jay.

 

Ted strode over to Cody, his eyes already glowing. “Mine.” He managed to growl out before he grabbed Cody's wrist and dragged him out of the party.

 

The people only heard one word as they left the house. “Yours.”

 

 

**Forever – Papa Roach**

Cody knew what was wrong with him. It was the same thing that had been wrong with him since he had been sixteen.

 

He knew he would never be able to get over and he would never be able to make him understand.

 

That's why he was sleeping around; why he was drinking more.

 

Days might come and turn into weeks and months and then go again, but his feelings were forever.

 

He couldn't get through to him and he couldn't get over him, and that was why Cody Rhodes was fucked for the rest of his life.


	5. Randy and ustin....

**Every Rose Has It's Thorns – Poison**

Randy knew Justin would find someone else; as good looking and talented as the kid was, it was only a matter of time before somebody else tried for him.

 

But to hear Justin say that he never meant anything to him... That hurt more than he ever thought anything could. Every time he saw them felt like someone was cutting him up with a knife, but he sneered and pretended that he could care less.

 

But when he saw Justin and Wade together, it made him wish he had known what to say to keep Justin by his side.

 

**Love The Way You Lie – Eminem ft Rhianna**

As they got into another fight in another hotel room, Justin knew he should just call it quits. It wasn't healthy or normal for your boyfriend to go crazy when he got mad.

 

But as Justin got in Randy's face and shoved him back against the wall and punched a hole next to his head, he knew Randy wasn't the only one with a problem.

 

He knew they should just go their own way, but every time Randy apologized and swore he would never lose his temper like that again, Justin believed him. No one knew them the way they knew each other and Justin loved Randy too much to just walk away.

 

And he knew he'd rather have the whole place burn down with them inside then leave the man he loved.

 

**Shoulda Let Ya Go – Sean Kingston & Good Charlotte**

Justin knew from the first moment he saw Randy, he knew he would do anything to get him -just like he knew he would never be able to keep him.

 

Months later, after Randy had moved on to the next game and his new toy, Justin wasn't surprised. And no matter how many times Heath told him he was crazy, he couldn't stop thinking of Randy. And he knew that if Randy even glanced at him again, he'd be willing to do whatever Randy wanted.

 

**Promise – Eve 6**

“Look, I don't know what you're bitching about,” Randy told him, lounging on the bed and flipping through the channels until he found ESPN.

 

Justin gritted his teeth, hating that he felt like a nagging girlfriend. “You go out all the time, you never call to let me know where you are. Half the time, it's like you don't even want to be here.”

 

“Jesus, Justin, you sound like a little bitch,” Randy pointed out before he sat up and stretched. “I never promised you anything that I knew I couldn't keep.

 

“I promised you I would never lie to you, I promised not to mind if you went your way and I went mine, and I promised that I wouldn't play any mind games. The fact that you want things different now is your problem, not mine.”

 

With that he went back to watching the recap from last night's game and Justin was left staring at him, wishing Randy was wrong.

 

**Bruises – Plain White T's**

“Look at yourself, Justin!” Heath exclaimed, peeling back Justin's sleeve to reveal the bruises. “That's not right. You need to leave him; the sooner the better.”

 

“I can't, Heath,” Justin said, his voice strained. He looked over to the bar where Randy was getting drinks with John. “I _love_ him. I'd die without him.”

 

“You'll die if you stay with him,” Heath said, wishing he could make Justin understand how much better off he'd be without Randy. “I can't help you if you won't let me, Just.”

 

“I never said I wanted you to.” Justin got up and made his way over to Randy, leaving a heartbroken Heath at the table.

 

**I'd Lie – Taylor Swift**

Justin knew everything about Randy; they'd been friends since he came up from FCW and he had studied Randy feverishly for months before that. He knew his favorite color -black, he knew that he could play guitar -even though he would never admit it to anyone.

 

He knew Randy better then anyone, and it killed him that he would never be able to let Randy know how much he loved him. As much as he loved Randy, he knew Randy would never feel the same about him. So whenever anyone asks him if he loves Randy, he just smiles and shakes his head and lies.

 

**Superman -Five For Fighting**

“Is it hard?” Justin asked as he moved onto his side so he could trace Randy's chest with his fingers.

 

“Is what hard?” Randy said, sighing contentedly at the feel of his mate's fingers on his skin.

 

“Being strong for the pack,” Justin explained, moving as close as he could to him. He threw his leg over Randy's and started rubbing against his thigh.

 

Randy growled and next thing Justin knew he was pinned to the bed with his arms over his head.

 

“It's hard,” Randy answered, kissing his throat. “But I can't not do it. I have to protect them, take care of them.

 

“I don't have a choice, but even if I had one, I would still do it. Because I want to and I need to, and, until you, it was the best part of my life.”

 

**Bad Girlfriend -Theory of a Deadman**

Kelly wasn't the best girlfriend, Justin knew. She drank a lot and half the time they went out, they wouldn't even see each other again until the next morning. She'd fuck almost anything that moved; and despite what everyone else thought, Justin was well aware of how she kept her job for as long as she had.

 

But the truth was, Justin didn't care about any of that. She was a good cover for him and no one questioned it when he'd go to Randy's room after one of their infamous fights. After all, Randy was married, and he could help Justin with his relationship problems.

 

All in all, the perfect girlfriend, Justin thought as Randy bent him over his hotel bed. What more could anyone want in one?

 

**The Fuck Shop -2 Live Crew**

Randy loved going there, it was only $20 and for a cash strapped teenager, it was the perfect price for two hours of sex.

 

And the guy he always used was gorgeous -dark hair, brown eyes, light caramel skin. He looked good enough to eat -and Randy always took at least a few bites.


	6. Chris Jericho

**Tik-Tok -Ke$ha**

Chris woke up and rolled over when the radio alarm started blaring that stupid song. This was why he hated hotels in the middle of no where. No personal wake up calls, just a damn radio alarm clock. What was this, the fucken eighties?

 

He moved his leg and kicked someone who was sleeping next to him. He sat up and groaned, before rolling out of bed. As he walked past, he slammed off the song blaring at him.

 

Walking into the bathroom, he decided that as stupid as that song was, it was right about one thing: some mornings you were better off brushing your teeth with a bottle of Jack and hoping for the best.

 

 

**Mad World -Gary Jules**

Chris knew he was the best in the world at what he did, the same way he knew his hair was blonde; it was a simple fact of life and it couldn't be disputed.

 

What he could never understand was why he was never happy when he was winning a match; he never felt anything when his hand was raised at the end or when the title was slung over his shoulder.

 

The only time he ever felt anything was when his shoulders were pinned to the mat, and the ref was counting. Then his blood started pounding, his adrenaline spiked and he felt anger, fear even elation when he kicked out.

 

That was why he always played to lose, so he could feel something again. And the more kept winning, the more desperate he got. Until he ended up on his hands and knees on the wrong end of a Legend Killer. His last thought as Orton's foot connected with his skull was simple: finally he felt something again.

 

**Billy Jean -Goldfinger**

It was ridiculous. So ridiculous it crossed over into ludicrous. A paternity suit? He couldn't help but chuckle as he made his way up to his hotel room. His lawyer couldn't understand why he was so amused.

 

Of course, his lawyer didn't know -couldn't know- that the only woman Chris had ever even had sex with was his wife. And that was only because they both wanted children and she was an old family friend. They had an agreement and they both understood it. They had three beautiful children and almost nothing to do with each other outside of them.

 

He walked into his room, still amused. He shrugged off his suit jacket and hung it up on the hanger he had left on the back of the door.

 

“Hey, babe, what's so funny?” Chris looked over at Jay and grinned. Jay raised an eyebrow and walked over to get clean clothes out of his bag. He rubbed absently at his injured muscle; he didn't need to wear the sling any more, but it still bothered him sometimes.

 

“Where's Adam?” Chris asked after he kicked off his shoes and leaned against the headboard of the king sized bed. “He's getting bagels; you know how he is every time we're in New York. Are you going to ever tell me what has you in such a good mood?”

 

Before Chris could answer, the door opened again and Adam walked in with a brown paper bag in one hand and a half eaten bagel in the other.

 

“Hey, Angel. I see Chris finally made his way back,” Adam said, sitting on the bed next to Chris and munching on his bagel. “What's going on?”

 

“You two are never going to guess what this stupid bitch is saying about me.”

 

**Back That Ass Up -Juvenile**

Chris could feel his face going bright red and he hadn't even been in front of anyone yet. How the hell did he get himself into these things?

 

He could hear his friends; already drunk, yelling and cheering for him to come out. How fucken drunk had he been when he made that stupid bet with Adam and Jay? Oh, god. And a table dance in front of the entire roster?

 

As the song started, he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He might be a lot of things, but he always kept his word. God dammit.

 

**Blvd of Broken Dreams -Green Day**

Chris was surrounded by people almost all the time; in his profession, it was hard to find a moment by yourself.

 

There were make-up people every where, wardrobe was always looking for one last fitting. His co-workers were always there, as well. And the fans. The fans were always every where, all the time.

 

Chris loved them; he knew without them, that he would be stuck in the middle of Ontario, living in a shack some where. But they made his skin crawl; his wolf hated being touched by strangers.

 

After so many years, he had been able to train his wolf to accept it in the ring, but outside of it was a different story.

 

He still lost control enough that some times he destroyed hotel rooms in a fit of rage; making the switch from human to wolf and shredding the bed and furniture and anything else he could get his teeth on.

 

There was no one to help him, no one to teach him. He never knew his father and his mother had been afraid of him. And Chris had never found another werewolf in all his travel across different countries and continents.

 

Yeah, Chris was almost always surrounded by people, but he was still alone.

 

**Before He Cheats -Carrie Underwood**

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. John was cheating on him with a girl? He could understand if the rumors about him and Randy were true; Chris would never admit it out loud, but Orton was a sexy beast, almost as sexy as Chris himself.

 

But this? As he watched John back the girl against the wall of the bar, his temper spiked and he strode outside.

 

Walking through the parking lot, Chris happened to go past John new truck; a big, black, tricked out 4 x 4. An evil grin crossed his face and he hurried over to where his car was parked. He opened his trunk and after a minute of going through his trunk, he found the tireiron that John insisted he have in case of an emergency.

 

With the same grin on his face, Chris gripped the tire iron and headed for John's truck. Maybe that little bastard would learn not to cheat on his next boyfriend by the time Chris was done with his little lesson.

 

**The First One -Boys Like Girls**

Chris was always amazed that he could still see him every where. Yes, he had been the first person-male or female- that Chris had ever been in love with. But considering everything he had done to Chris, the way he had treated him after they broke up, Chris thought that he would be over him completely.

 

And yet, as he watched another highlight package of his ex's illustrious career, he can't help but admit that a small part of him still loves the older man -and always will.

 

**Don't Trust Me -3Oh!3**

As Chris bit his way up Justin's thigh, he felt vaguely guilty. He did have a boyfriend, after all. Justin moaned and arched his back, making forget all about his boyfriend at home recovering from an injury.

 

His last thought before he pinned the younger man to the bed was that he had warned Evan that he couldn't be trusted.

 

**Fuck Me Like You Hate Me -Seether**

Chris knew why he kept going back to the younger man. It wasn't only because he was the best Chris ever had -and Chris wasn't ashamed to admit he'd had his fair share of relationships, flings, fuck buddies and one night stands- and wasn't even that he treated Chris good.

 

Because he didn't. He treated Chris like shit, like he didn't give a fuck about him. And that's why Chris kept going back to him. He needed that hardness, that dirtiness. He wanted to be fucked like he was a cheap whore, like the other man hated him. He wanted to be taken with more violence then the inside of an MMA ring saw. And then he wanted to be kicked out without even being able to clean up.

 

As he looked up into dark green eyes and a slightly maniacal smile, he knew he was going to get it. And that's why he always found himself knocking on Punk's door.


	7. Chicago Style

**Monster -Skillet**

Punk knew he had a temper -he also knew where he got it from, as much as he hated to think about it.

 

Every time he looked into the mirror, he saw his father's face. They had the same eye color, the same hair color, the same nose. And from the time Punk was old enough to look in the mirror and recognize those pieces of the man he despised, he'd hated it.

 

He hated that he could feel the same monster that had run his father's life in his own blood. Punk knew what it was to want something so much that you'd sacrifice for it -that you would ignore everything and everyone that wasn't connected to it; that you'd sell yourself, pieces and chunks at a time, for it.

 

Punk wondered sometimes if he hadn't latched onto wrestling at such a young age, would he have ended up the same as his father? Drunk, pissed off all the time, beating on whoever happened to be unlucky enough to be around him.

 

The idea of it scared the shit out of him, and that, along with all the similarities between them, had drove Punk to become the complete opposite of his father in every single way.

 

Now, when he looked in the mirror, he looked for the differences between them; they may have had the same color eyes, but Punk's were never as bloodshot as _his_ had been. Punk's face never looked as red or bloated as his father's; Punk's nose had been broken a couple times, the line of it altered if you were looking for it -and Punk did. The tattoos and piercings were visible reminders that he was his own person.

 

But the best reminder for him were the arms that wrapped around his waist, the comforting weight along his back and, most of all, the whispered, “You're nothing like him, Punkers. Come try and get some sleep before you leave.”

 

The fact that Colt loved him, that he could love Colt back, were the biggest things that reminded Punk that he wasn't his father.

 

**Airplanes -B.O.B feat. Eminem and Hayley Williams**

It took Punk a while to realize what was going on; although he was well aware of how attractive girls found him, it had simply never occurred to him that _Colt_ was attracted to him. Punk had always assumed Colt was straight; it wasn't until he was hanging out with Hero one day that he found out different.

 

“Jesus, Punk, sometimes I think you're dumber then Jimmy is,” Chris laughed, rolling his eyes at Punk's disbelief. “Look, maybe Colt started out straight, I don't know, but believe me when I tell you he's not any more.”

 

“Bullshit,” Punk snorted, shoving him. “Are you trying to rib me, Hero?”

 

Chris sighed and patted Punk on the back. “No, I wouldn't fuck around about this, Punk. Think of it this way: when has Colt had a girlfriend? Hell, when's the last time you saw him talking to a girl? Or looking at one, even.

 

“On the other hand, he looks at you all the time; he drops whatever he's doing if you need him -even if it's only someone to talk to when you can't sleep. And you don't see his face when ever he sees you with your new flavor of the week.

 

“If you don't want him that way, Punk, it's one thing, but if you do.... Well, why are you still here talking to me?”

 

But Punk wasn't listening to him any more; instead, he was piecing together the little things he had noticed over the last five years and he was calling himself all kinds of names as he hurried to his and Colt's room.

 

**Girlfriend -Zebrahead**

“I'm his girlfriend, Colt,” Tracy reminded him, her eyes narrowed. “I deserve to know why he's not sleeping, why he avoids it until he has no choice and passes out.”

 

“If he wanted you to know, he would tell you,” Colt said quietly, no venom in his voice. He liked Tracy, he really did, but he didn't like her with Punk. And it wasn't just Tracy; every girlfriend Punk had always ended up coming to him and asking him about Punk's past. “You're cool, Trace, but I'm not going to throw Punk under the bus and tell you something he doesn't want you to know.”

 

“Fine,” Tracy told him; she hadn't really expected Colt to tell her -love him or hate him, Colt's loyalty to Punk had never been up for debate. She just felt like she had to try and find out more about the person she was sharing a bed with. “Could you at least tell me why when he _does_ sleep, he ends up crashing in your room?”

 

Colt shook his head; the fact was that Punk slept in his room because he was the only who knew that Punk had nightmares -and what they were about. To Punk, it was just another thing to be ashamed about; like his father or his childhood. The truth was Punk trusted Colt more then he would ever trust any girlfriend.

 

“I can't, Tracy.” Colt said, raising an eyebrow on the look on Punk's face as he made his way towards them.

 

“Fuck you, Colt,” Tracy spit out, getting aggravated. “You should just start sucking his dick since you do everything else a girlfriend does.”

 

“Hey, Tracy, I need to talk to you,” Punk called out from a few feet behind her. Tracy jumped a little before she glared at Colt and turned to Punk.

 

Once she was walking in front of him, Punk shot Colt an apologetic look. Colt shrugged it off and nodded at him to go after her.

 

Tracy might have been right, but just like all the other things she didn't know about Punk, Tracy didn't realize Punk would never want to be with him. Because he trusted Colt too much. It was as simple -and complicated- as that.

 

 

**Pain -Three Days Grace**

Punk always liked a little edge with his sex -the rougher the better. He never questioned it, it was just what he wanted. One of his ex's -Maria, probably; she was always talking- had said it was a sign that his childhood had been 'rough and non-nurturing'; she had also said that it was the reason he was so emotionally distant, too. His first reaction had been, incredibly enough, laughter. The idea of the hell he had grown up in being all classified and defined had been hysterical to him. His second reaction had been more typical: disdain. There was nothing he hated more then someone assuming they knew him.

 

Later on, crashed on Colt's couch, eating popcorn and watching bad horror movies, Punk had brought it up.

 

“It's obvious she wanted me to tell her all about my 'tortured past',” Punk had sneered, disgust in his voice. He had left her at his place right after they'd gotten done fucking; he had taken off while she was in the shower. “I think I'm going to dump her soon.”

 

“Poor Punkers,” Colt had teased, leaning over and ruffling his hair. “So misunderstood.” Punk had just rolled his eyes; what none of them had ever understood was that he would never tell any of them about anything -just like he never really loved them. There was only one person he trusted enough for anything like that and he was sitting across from him, stuffing popcorn into his face and laughing as Jason Voorhees sliced up another camp counselor. And, really, that was all he needed.

 

**Nightmare -A7X**

Punk ran into the emergency room, still in his ring gear with a t-shirt he had grabbed as he for his car.

 

He went down the little hallway that connected the ER to the ICU and spotted Hero sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs that were lined up against the wall, his arm in a sling.

 

“Chris, what the fuck happened?” Punk demanded, not even bothering to keep his voice down. “Did he get out of surgery yet?”

 

At the sound of his voice, Hero jumped a little, looking over in surprise. “Punk? What the fuck are you doing here already? I thought you had a show tonight.”

 

“I got your text right before I was supposed to start,” Punk told him, waving it off like he hadn't just blown off the biggest wrestling company in the world. And Chris knew, for Punk, that Colt meant more then Vince and company could ever hope to. “And I got the call from the hospital as I was getting in the car. What the fuck happened?”

 

Hero sighed and stood up to stretch. “We were turning off the intersection when some guy ran a red light and hit us,” Chris hesitated before going on. “Cops have already been here; they told the doctor to run blood work on Colt and they did a breathalyzer on me.”

 

“Who was driving? Colt?” Punk asked, his narrowing when Chris nodded. “That's fucken bullshit, Colt doesn't drink.”

 

“Yeah, I know, but I think the guy who hit us was and they're covering all their bases,” Hero told him, not liking the look on Punk's face.

 

Punk got distracted when a nurse went behind the reception area. “Do you have nay news on Scott Colton?”

 

“Are you family?” The nurse asked pleasantly as she started going through the charts that were on the desk.

 

“Not technically,” Punk answered and he could hear his voice starting to crack. “But I'm listed as his emergency contact and his medical proxy on all his insurance. It should be under Phil Brooks.”

 

“Oh, here we are,” she said, pulling a cart out of the pile and flipping through it. “Well, Mr. Brooks, your friend was very lucky; there was some serious damage, but nothing he won't be able to recover from.

 

“Why don't you go sit down and try and relax? They're finishing up his surgery, and as his proxy, the doctor will want to speak to you. Also, I believe the police have some questions for your other friend.”

 

Punk went back over by Hero, his heart felt like it was going to die. He tried to resigned himself to waiting, but it wasn't easy. And he knew if he ever got his hands on the asshole responsible for this, he was going to fucken murder him.

 

**Master And Servant -Depeche Mode**

They were in a car driving from Detroit to do a show at Ian's, Hero and Prazak passed out in the back, when the song came on.

 

After the first note, Punk slid his eyes over to where Colt was driving. Colt glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow. It only lasted a second but Punk recognized that gleam in his eye.

 

He took a deep breath, semi-hating himself for the light shudder that racked his body.

 

Colt glanced at the rear view mirror to make sure Hero and Prazak were still sleeping. “What's wrong, Punk?”

 

He used _that tone_ and, this time, there was no mistaking the shudder skittered down Punk's spine. Punk could feel his dick starting to push against his jeans and he swallowed, his breathing heavy. He shifted uncomfortably, biting his lip to hold back a moan when Colt slid his hand onto his lap.

 

Punk could hear his heartbeat pounding in his head, all his attention completely centered on the hand currently squeezing his cock through his jeans.

 

“Colt,” Punk said, his tone husky and pleading. For what, he wasn't sure, but he couldn't keep it out of his voice.

 

Colt's hand tightened on his dick, but before he could do anything else there was a muffled yawn from the back and then Hero was bitching about the music they had on.

 

Punk franticly tried to get his body under control as Colt and Hero went back and forth about music. One look at Colt's profile, and the barely there smirk that was curling his lips, and Punk knew he was going to be in for it when they got to the hotel.


	8. Multi-fandom Fun

**Mad World by Gary Jules, fandom: Supernatural (AU), pairing: Dean/Sam**

Dean had never expected much out of life -not even as a kid; he had learned early and well that life was never fair. In fact, it was often both brutal and cruel, and it didn't care who it left devastated in it's wake. It was a lesson he never forgot.

 

It also taught him to take what pleasure he could whenever he could find it -you never knew when you were going to draw your last breath. Live fast, play hard and leave behind a good looking corpse was a motto he acted out daily.

 

Falling in love with his little brother did nothing to change his opinion; it did, however, make him realize something. His sexual relationship with Sam was the first thing he ever chose for himself. And, sure, it was twisted and broken and wrong, but it was _his_ ; it was _theirs_ in a way nothing else had ever been and both Dean and Sam would do whatever it took to keep it.

 

By the time Cas showed up and explained to him what he was meant for, Dean had finally had enough. He was done with everything -angels, God, the rest of humanity, they could all go fuck themselves as far as Dean was concerned.

 

He didn't care if they all burned; Armageddon could happen tomorrow for all that it mattered to Dean.

 

He wasn't sacrificing his Sammy to protect anyone and that was the end of it.

 

And when cities started burning, and there was smoke and sulfur in the air, and demons walked the Earth unchecked, Dean was with the only person he would ever chose: Sam.

 

 

**E.T by Katy Perry feat. Kayne West, fandom: Star Trek: 2009, pairing: Kirk/Spock**

From the first time he saw him, Jim had been captivated by Spock; even during that damn _Kobayashi Maru_ trial, he couldn't keep his eyes off of the Vulcan.

 

He didn't know if it was the delicately tapered ears or the up-swept eyebrows; the faint green tone to his skin or the fact that Spock could kill him with one pinky if he decided to.

 

The feel of Spock's heart against his lower back -always so much faster then his; the body heat that always kept him warm, no matter how cold it got wherever they ended up sleeping.

 

Maybe it was the constant presence in the back of his mind; the one that was so undeniably Spock and always felt warm and affectionate and loving, no matter how blank or stern Spock's face happened to look.

 

Jim didn't know if it was one of those things, or all of them; all he knew was that Spock had always drawn him -and he couldn't be happier for it.

 

 

**Can't Leave You Alone by Fabulous feat. Lil' Mo, fandom: Wrestling, pairing: Guns**

Alex couldn't remember how it started; one minute they were just friends -best friends, yeah, and ones that didn't seem to know what the term “personal space” meant, but still, only friends- and the next he was pinning Chris to the wall and his tongue was down Chris's throat.

 

He tried to write it off as some drunken escapade and it might have worked if two days after that, he didn't find himself on the receiving end of a hand job from his best friend. And, fuck, if it wasn't the best hand job he'd had to date.

 

Since then, hardly a day or two passed when they weren't doing _something_ together -a blow job to wake him up in the morning, pinning Chris to the wall in some motel hallway two hours later to return the favor, a quick kiss in an empty locker room before a match, a rough fuck back in their room afterward while their adrenaline was still pumping, collapsing in bed together for the rest of the night.

 

Alex knew he was in trouble; they both had girlfriends and Alex was sure if either of them found out about this, Chris and him would both pay the price -and so would their careers.

 

He couldn't stop, though -he was like a fucken junkie and Chris was the only fix he wanted.

 

 

**Hey There, Delilah by Plain White T's, fandom: Star Trek: 2009 RPS, pairing: Pinto**

Chris decided he hated New York; more specifiably, he hated New York City.

 

He hated the fact that it was across the country from California and he hated how fucken cold it got in the winter. But what Chris hated most about it was that Zach was there for the next year and a half.

 

They were doing the back and forth thing and they made sure to talk on the phone whenever they could, but it still sucked.

 

Chris knew they could work through it -hell, after they survived the insanity surrounding the Trek filming and premiere, he figured they could deal with anything, up to and including the Zombie Apocalypse.

 

But he still hated New York City.

 

**Tks fr th Mmrs -Fall Out Boy, fandom: Heroes, pairing: Sylar/Peter**

Sylar waved his hand almost nonchalantly and sent Peter flying into the apartment wall.

 

“You know, Pete, we've got to stop meeting up like this,” Sylar smirked, keeping Peter pressed flush against the wall. “Someone's bound to get...hurt.”

 

“Don't call me that,” Peter hissed out between clenched teeth. “You're not my fucken brother.”

 

Peter didn't know why he kept taunting him; poking a sociopathetic serial killer who had abandonment issues with a verbal stick probably wasn't the best idea he ever had.

 

Sylar just tilted his head to the side; and that damn smirk was still on his face.

 

“Oh, I know I'm not,” Sylar purred, slowly making his way over to Peter. “I _do_ remember him, though.”

 

Sylar moved his finger slightly, cutting open a shallow wound along Peter's jawline. Ignoring Peter's attempts at a struggle, Sylar pressed his lips to the blood welling up and then licked along the cut.

 

“He tasted like you,” Sylar told the younger man, his voice dark and hot. “Only sweeter.”

 

**What's Love? -Fat Joe ft Ashanti & Ja Rule, fandom: Supernatural RPS, pairing: J2**

“We really shouldn't, Jen,” Jared said even as he let Jensen back him into a wall in the middle of a deserted hallway. “The girls are -”

 

“Screw them,” Jensen told him, his voice rough. He attacked the taller man's mouth with a growl, his hands latched onto Jared's hips.

 

“I love her, Jensen,” Jared groaned; he briefly wondered who he was trying to convince, Jensen or himself.

 

“Sure you do,” Jensen drawled as he slowly sank to his knees. “You keep telling yourself that, Jay. Maybe it'll even be true someday.”

 

As Jared watched Jensen mouth at the rapidly hardening bulge that was tenting his dress pants, he had the brief, lucid thought that he had never been this fucked in his life. And then Jen pulled the zipper down with his teeth and even that thought quickly faded.  


	9. Peterick

**Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have (Without Taking Off Her Clothes) -Panic! At The Disco**

Pete smirked when he saw Anna across the room; why she had shown up at the Angels & Kings opening, he had no fucken clue, but as he watched her watch Patrick cross the room to come over to the DJ booth, Pete had a pretty good idea why.

 

“Hey, Lunchbox, come DJ for a bit?” Pete shouted, already slipping the headphones off and holding them out to him.

 

“Why should I?” Patrick asked loudly and raised an eyebrow at the pout on Pete's face.

 

“I'll make it up to you later,” Pete said, leaning forward and whispering into his ear. “Trust me, it'll be worth it.”

 

Patrick rolled his eyes, but Pete could see the faint flush highlighting his cheeks and had to grin. Patrick took the headphones off of him and slid in behind the turntables and waved Pete off.

 

Pete blew him a kiss and jumped off the raised platform instead of taking the steps; he had some taunting to do and he wanted to get to it. He didn't act like an immature dickhead too often any more, but when he did, he did it whole-fucken-heartedly.

 

“Hey, Anna,” Pete said cheerfully, a sharp grin on his face as she turned to face him.

 

“Pete,” Anna replied, her voice carefully neutral. “Nice bar,” she added when it became apparent he wasn't going any where.

 

“Thanks,” Pete shrugged a little, down playing all the work it took to get it up and running. “You know me, I like to keep...busy.” He let his gaze wander over to Patrick and linger there until he could almost feel Anna glaring at him.

 

“What do you want, Wentz?” Anna demanded, her voice angry. “God knows we've never liked each other, so there has to be a reason you came over here.”

 

“Oh, there is,” Pete assured her; he could see Spencer heading over to the DJ booth out of the corner of his eye (always the responsible one, Pete thought, mentally rolling his eyes; every band had at least one it seemed) while Ryan and Gabe were quickly passing money back forth and Travis was grinning like a jackass.

 

“I just wanted to tell you 'thanks',” Pete said and he couldn't keep the self-satisfaction out of his voice.

 

“For what?” Anna asked, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

 

Pete looked over at the booth; Patrick was gesturing wildly at Spencer before shoving the headphones at him and turning to head down the stairs. He couldn't stop the fond smiled that formed or the rush of love that followed. Pete turned back to Anna and his lips twisted into a smirk when he saw her eyes on Patrick.

 

“Your fuck up gave me the best thing in my life,” Pete said, his voice quiet and honest.

 

Anna's gaze swung back to him and she inhaled, her hands curled into fists at her side.

 

“Because you decided to cheat on him -which, by the way, is the dumbest fucken thing I've ever heard of anyone doing- I got the chance to tell him that I loved him,” Pete explained.

 

“And now Patrick's mine,” Pete went on; he kept his gaze on Anna but he could hear Patrick shoving people out of the way in his hurry to get to them.

 

“And there's no way in hell I'm ever going to give him up and you can sure as fuck believe that I'll never put him through what you did. I already know what it's like to be without him and even I'm not stupid enough to go back to that.”

 

He counted it well worth it just to see the look on Anna's face; even the smack across his face that was hard enough to rock him back a few steps wasn't too deep a price to pay.

 

“God, I hope you enjoy having such an immature asshole in your bed,” Elisa spit at Patrick before she turned around and stormed away.

 

“Do I even want to ask?” Patrick wondered after a second.

 

“Nah, 'Trick,” Pete assured him, throwing his arm around Patrick's shoulders and nuzzling his sideburn. “It's nothing important.”

 

Patrick shook his head but let Pete lead him toward one of the booths in the back; at the very least, Pete was never boring.

 

 

**Pain -Three Days Grace**

Pete on his knees always made Patrick's chest tighten every time.

 

His head bowed, his hands clasped behind his back; his whole body practically vibrating in anticipation.

 

They didn't do this too often, but Patrick was the only person Pete could trust to break him down like this, make his brain be quiet for once; to shut down long enough to just be. Let him recharge and focus on something besides the constant noise his brain seemed intent on playing back to him on an almost constant loop.

 

Patrick knew and understood that; he realized the kind of trust Pete held in him and he was determined to always be worthy of that trust.

 

“Ready?” Patrick asked quietly, his voice already dropping down a couple degrees. He went on at Pete's nod, “Safe word?”

 

“Martin,” Pete breathed out, chancing a glance up at his best friend. “The same as always.”

 

Patrick ran a hand gently across Pete's face before he stepped back.

 

“Let's begin.”

 

**Hot Mess -Cobra Starship**

Patrick tried to keep his mind on his job; they were in the middle of a high profile kidnapping case. The victim had last been seen at Clandestine Club, a male strip club on the east side. They had narrowed it down to a couple different patrons of the club and Patrick was working undercover to get evidence on them.

 

But it was all he could do to ignore the stripper that was on stage now; tan skin and tattoos, a blinding white smile Patrick saw every time their eyes happen to meet.

 

There was just something about him that seemed to pull Patrick in.

 

When he finished his number and paused at the entrance to the dressing rooms and motioned for Patrick to follow him back, Patrick couldn't stop himself from getting up.

 

It wasn't the last time Patrick wouldn't be able to control himself around him, but Patrick wouldn't figure that out for months.

 

**Beauty And The Beast -Celine Dion**

Patrick watched Pete from under the brim of his hat and wondered what had changed.

 

Not even a week ago, all Pete did was annoy him; the way he made cow eyes at Patrick, his obnoxious fucken laugh, the fact that he refused to accept 'no' for an answer.

 

But now....

 

Patrick found himself laughing along with Pete's jokes instead of just sneering at him; he answered Pete's questions, encouraged conversation between the two of them. He moved closer to Pete when the older man sat next to him while they were on break.

 

Whatever had changed, Patrick couldn't bring himself to care, not when Pete was pushing him against the wall outside the break room and smiling at him before pressing their lips together for the first time.

 

**It Takes Two -Hairspray Soundtrack**

“Come on, 'Trick,” Pete argued, his arms flailing as he tried to make his point. “It's us -we're practically destined to be together. Like all the great couples!”

 

“Pete, it's prom, not the end of the world,” Patrick told him patiently.

 

“But we're like Jack and Sally, Mario and Yoshi. Bonnie and Clyde -Shaggy and Scooby!” Pete said, his face lighting up as he got into the subject.

 

“Pete, I don't even -” Patrick sighed before he narrowed his eyes. “Wait. Did you just compare me to a dog?”

 

“What? No, I swear...” Pete trailed off and then looked sheepish. “Look, I'm just saying that you're my best friend and I love you and I'm _in_ love with you and I want us to go to prom together. Is that too much to ask for?”

 

“No, I guess it's not,” Patrick relented, smiling and reaching over to tangle their fingers together as they walked down the hall.

 

“Yes!” Pete whooped and tried to pull off a fist pump. Patrick wished it could make him love Pete less, but, apparently, at this point, there was nothing that could accomplish that; not even Pete running into their Political Science class and high fiving their friends.


End file.
